


Let’s Pretend

by BaekwDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension, baekhyun’s kind of asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaekwDae/pseuds/BaekwDae
Summary: Prompt #101Title: Let’s PretendRating: PG-13Word Count: 15,048Warnings: a bit of swearingSummary: Jongdae just didn’t want be the only one who’s still single in his group of friends. He never expected that he would have to date his long-time enemy Baekhyun who for sure doesn’t make it easy for him.Author’s Note (optional): Thank you mods for this amazing fest. I’m so excited to read all the new baekchen fics! And thank you to my prompter! The prompt immediately caught my eye and honestly, I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you and everybody else will like it, too ^.^Also a big thank you to my beta! You were amazingLots of love (and lots of baekchen) to all of you～Comments and kudos will be greatly appreciated!





	Let’s Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Translation in Turkish: [Let's Pretend](https://www.wattpad.com/story/141665798?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details_button&wp_uname=raerimmie&wp_originator=eJOIdpt0z06wIdcqW18ngU4PJiNeGuAAH7Fq%2F0O6ciq2sF2jCJDyC9J2jQazcuZ297EHEG26vBNOmJUaPnIEs9XhkuTOnDPtMdbXeQ13wtFlacZcSYDHjGhpb9Qj%2Barb&_branch_match_id=560031317597165954) by [raerimmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raerimmie/pseuds/raerimmie)

Jongdae knows that there is no shame in coming to your friend’s wedding alone.

But that also doesn’t mean that he wants to go there alone.

Don’t get him wrong – his friends are kind and supportive and great but all of them are also in happy relationships with their significant others. He’s simply become a little fed up with all the times he’s had to sit through dinner dates as the third wheel, or fake a polite smile at a waitress when they decide to make out right in front of him. He’s tired of their pitying glances and encouragements of “you just haven’t met the one yet” and “I’m sure that you’ll meet the right person soon!” He’s also maybe just a little fed up with himself as he continues to believe in their lies, but fate is just not kind to him.

The clock on his bedside table reads 01:15 a.m. and he has to get up in four hours. However, that doesn’t stop him from staring up at his ceiling deep in thought.

He’s hadn’t had a date in ages. It’s far too late to find someone willing to go with him to Hawaii. He can’t even call a friend because there isn’t anybody who’s single like him.

It’s fine. Jongdae is happy with being on his own.

Except when it’s on his friend’s wedding. 

So that’s how he finds himself in front of his computer, looking at various websites to get himself a date. He wants to laugh at himself because when did he become so pathetic? Is he really willing to pay someone to date him?

The red circle on his calendar, a reminder that the wedding is next week, tells him that yes, very much so, pride be damned.

However, none of the websites are going to be able to find him a date so quick enough, so he thinks, ‘Fuck it. I’ll do it myself’.

He quickly goes onto Craigslist and starts typing up a post. Realizing he can’t be too picky in this situation, he requests for a boy around his age, with reasonable looks, and that’s it. He adds some information, like the duration he’s going to need them for (a whole week) and where the trip is going to take place. Junmyeon and Yixing wanted someplace exotic and unforgettable, so they opted for Hawaii. It’s not exactly near so the price he’s willing to pay should reflect that. Unfortunately, he’s not exactly rich so the number isn’t really as big as it should be. 

All in all, if anybody responds, it will be a miracle.

He wraps the blanket tighter around himself, the pervasive silence harshly reminding him of his lonesome presence while the blue light from his monitor is burning his tired eyes.

He sighs. He can’t believe he’s wasting his savings like this.

After adding his name, he quickly clicks send before he has time to truly think it through. A part of him wants to freak out and delete it all before anybody sees it but there’s also part of him that is strangely excited. He’d always looked forward to meeting new people and maybe he’ll gain a new friend from this experience. Maybe something more. 

For now, he can just wait.

 

Two days later he’s at work on his lunch break with nothing to do, his cheese sandwich long gone. He doesn’t feel like working just yet so he swirls a pencil in his hand, wondering about the best way to annoy Chanyeol beside him. The man receives a series of messages, twelve, according to Jongdae’s counting, and lets out a giggle, replying quickly. No doubt he’s texting Kyungsoo, his boyfriend.

He decides that he’s just going to stick his pencil in Chanyeol’s ear. Furrowing his brows in concentration, Jongdae leans in stealthily with the poise of a true hunter, when suddenly his own phone beeps, causing him to drop his pencil in surprise. It’s an unknown number and he almost can’t believe his eyes. He never got unknown calls so that must have meant someone saw his ad! Was somebody actually stupid enough to respond to it?

He quickly turns away from Chanyeol so the other wouldn’t read it over his shoulder, opening the message.

From: Unknown Number  
Id luv to take UR offer

Okay, seems like they didn’t really know basic grammar but that was fine. They just need to stand by his side and pretend to be in love with him, everything will be fine.

To: Unknown Number  
that’s great, do you wanna meet somewhere?

From: Unknown Number  
weddings the nxt week rikt? lets meet b4 the flight in starbcks, key?

To: Unknown Number  
Okay

“Who are you texting?” Chanyeol finally asks him, looking up from his phone.

Normally, Jongdae would stick out his tongue and tell him to mind his own business, but now he shrugs his shoulders, faking nonchalance. He knows it’s a bad idea, especially since nothing is confirmed yet, but when he remembers Chanyeol cooing at his phone just a moment ago, a weird urge strikes him and he blabs out, “Oh nobody, just my boyfriend.”

Chanyeol gapes at him and Jongdae feels weirdly satisfied, but his satisfaction quickly turns to offense when his friend questions him distrustfully. “Since when you have a boyfriend?” He continues eyeing him, almost like he is looking for any proof that he’s joking. “Is he real?”

“Of course, he’s real,” Jongdae huffs, “that happened one time for fuck’s sake, but you’ll never let it go.” His mouth forms a sour pout, as he remembers that one other time he lied about being in a relationship. He should have thought it through better, but the lies came to him easily as he opens some files on his laptop to seem indifferent and not like he’s trying his hardest to not get caught. “We’ve been together for some time actually.”

It looks like Chanyeol’s jaw is going to fall out soon. It’s comical but Jongdae knows that all of his friends are going to react like this. Most of them were far too interested in his pathetic single lifestyle, which Jongdae liked to call “couple syndrome”. Or more likely, they were simply a bit over-protective of him. 

“Why didn’t you tell us anything?” Chanyeol accuses him, before he remembers. “Are you taking him to the wedding?”

“Yes.” 

“Did you tell Junmyeon and Yixing?” Chanyeol leans closer to him, invading his personal space and Jongdae frowns at him. It seems like Jongdae’s simple answer also gave permission for Chanyeol to ask more.

“Not yet.” Jongdae smells the fish and chips on his friend’s breath so he discretely moves further away.

“But how is he going to get to the wedding?” Chanyeol doesn’t seem to notice his discomfort as he shuffles even closer, his breath all over Jongdae’s face.

“I already booked him a ticket.” Jongdae grits through his teeth another lie, making a note in his head that he has to do it as soon as he gets home.

“What does he do? How did you two met? Is it serious?” 

And that was exactly why Jongdae should have keep his mouth shut, because he doesn’t have an answer for any of those things and Chanyeol doesn’t look like he is going to ever stop. 

Jongdae pushes his face away and Chanyeol splutters, confused. “You’re going to meet him soon. You can ask him whatever you want.” He tells a hurt-looking Chanyeol and doesn’t add anything else. He just continues staring at his computer screen, but his heart’s beating abnormally fast and he knows that he’s gotten himself into some deep trouble.

Fuck.

Chanyeol’s phone goes off and that is his only salvation. The man immediately picks up when he sees who it is and Jongdae is almost glad for once as he’s forced to listen to his conversation about which restaurant his friends are going to have a romantic dinner at. Jongdae doesn’t doubt that Chanyeol will tell his lover anything and soon enough, all his friends are going to know, too.

 

It’s a bit weird, Jongdae has to admit. He knows that the logical thing to do would be to meet this Mysterious Guy sooner to settle on the details and also to get to know them a little bit before they go around pretending to be a couple. But he is also super busy this week. He needs to get the work done before his vacation, so he easily lets it slip under the rug, like he usually does with his messes. And truthfully, he’s also a little nervous. After all, what if this guy’s a serial killer or something.

He tried texting the boy in his spare time and all that he managed to find out was that he lived nearby and was single. And that’s honestly it. Jongdae doesn’t even know his name or how he looks like.  


He can just hope the guy really isn’t some sort of psychopath, and that the wedding won’t be ruined because of him. It’s in just few days and Jongdae finds that he is more nervous of meeting the strange mystery boy instead of being concerned if he’s managed to pack everything he needed.  


Nobody else messages him so the boy is literally his only hope. Jongdae could only pray for it all to end well.

 

The time finally comes. Jongdae stands with an enormous suitcase in front of Starbucks, weird jitters running under his skin. 

“What am I? A teenager?” Jongdae chides himself as he roughly smooths down his wind blown hair. He straightens up, standing tall before pushing the cafe door open and stepping inside.

He has no idea who he should be looking for. The boy said he’d be able to find him easily, which honestly was a bit suspicious because how did he know what Jongdae looked like? Though there was a possibility he found him on Facebook. Jongdae regrets not at least asking for a name but there was no other option now so he tries for a different approach – find a male who is alone, who looks to be searching for someone, and ask them if they’re waiting for him. If not, apologize and move to someone else.

However, before he manages to do any of that, a lone figure in the far corner starts waving at him, beckoning him to come closer. The man for sure stands out with his red hair and stylish clothes and Jongdae can’t believe his luck. He would never imagine his paid date would be this hot.

When he comes closer however, his heart drops. 

“What the fuck.”

It comes out of his mouth before he can even stop himself but who could blame him.

It’s Byun Baekhyun. His high school enemy whom Jongdae prayed to never see again.

“Hi,” Baekhyun smirks at him, relishing in the shock on Jongdae’s face, sounding just as cocky as he did the last time they met at graduation, two years ago.

“What the actual fuck are you doing here?” Jongdae spits out. He hopes with every fibre of his being that this meeting is only a coincidence because no way that Baekhyun could be The Mystery Guy. He glances around, clinging to the possibility that the real one was simply late.

“If that’s how you speak to all your dates, I can see how you’d still be single,” Baekhyun smiles, unfazed. Jongdae chokes and looks down, an angry blush forming on his cheeks. Sipping from his drink (hot chocolate, of fucking course), Baekhyun continues staring at Jongdae’s face, his own head tilted at an angle, like this was the funniest scene he’s seen in ages.

Jongdae can feel himself starting to panic, because what is he going to do now? Baekhyun played a prank on him, only to laugh in Jongdae’s face like he used to in high school and college. He hasn’t changed a bit.

He looks like an idiot and he’s going to look like an idiot in front of his friends later. Now he’s going to have to admit that he lied, that he’s still single, and that he was desperate enough to try and find a fake boyfriend for his friends’ wedding all because he’s incapable of finding love on his own. He shakes his head to get rid of the image of his friends, full of pity and sympathetic empty words. He can just see the worried tilt of Junmyeon’s eyebrow as he shows him a brochure of adoptable cats. Again.

Jongdae sucks in a breath and lifts his head. He has to deal with the situation like the grown man that he is. So what if his plans are shredding to pieces right in front of his eyes. So what if he has no idea what to do and he’s minutes away from canceling his flight and avoiding the wedding altogether. He won’t give Baekhyun the satisfaction of getting the better of him. He will not break down in front of him.

Still, he feels fucking awful.

He musters as much spite and hatred as he can. “Great, hope you had a good laugh. Now you can leave me alone,” he tells Baekhyun, sounding more defeated that he would like to admit. 

Baekhyun just stretches, leaning his arm against the back of the chair, looking exactly like the smug cat who’s gotten his cream. “No way, I want the money,” he says without a care in the world and Jongdae’s fucking had enough.

“I won’t pay you for making fun of me so if you’re not going to be useful then please just fuck off-,” he starts but Baekhyun interrupts him.

“I thought you were going to pay me for dating you? I mean, I’m offering to waste my whole week, suffering. I should get way more than what you offered.” Baekhyun scoffs, lifting his eyebrows.

“What?” Jongdae frowns because nothing makes sense anymore. Was Baekhyun actually planning on pretending to be his date? It would probably explain the three big suitcases sitting neatly behind Baekhyun.

Was this for real?

“Are you actually going do it? Why?” Jongdae questions him, in disbelief. They spent most of their school years making each other’s lives hell, so why would Baekhyun ever agree to help him? 

Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders, but his eyes aren’t kind and his smile is malicious. “I saw that you were desperate enough to pay a stranger to date you. How could I pass up such a glorious opportunity?”

Jongdae’s ears are burning. It’s not worth it. Of course Baekhyun would rub it in his face. He’d never let Jongdae forget it. He already knows that the other man’s intentions; He’d call all their mutual acquaintances and tell them about Jongdae’s stupid ad and claim the situation as his victory. Why? Because Byun Baekhyun would never give up the chance to show once and for all, that he is far superior than Kim Jongdae.

Jongdae wants to punch him, wants to ruin his pretty, arrogant face but he’s better than that, no matter what the other thinks.  


He steps back, ready to walk away. He clenches his fists as Baekhyun laughs loudly. “I knew you wouldn’t have balls to actually do it.”

Something in Jongdae snaps and he turns sharply, scowling at Baekhyun. He savours the other’s flinch and meets Baekhyun’s wary eyes.  


If his reputation is going to suffer no matter what, he may as well take Baekhyun with him.

“I’ll do it,” he remarks coolly, walking closer. ”But honestly, I think you won’t be able to do it. You’ll have to be convincing, make sure everyone believes we’re a couple. If you fail, I won’t pay you shit.”

There’s hint of challenge in the air and Baekhyun chews his bottom lip as he thinks about it. Jongdae is sure he’ll take it because Baekhyun was never the one to back away from a challenge. Besides, Jongdae’s already got him a ticket and it looks like Baekhyun with his packed rubbish was ready, too.

“Deal,” Baekhyun accepts seriously, nodding his head. He reaches out his hand for a handshake and Jongdae hesitates for a second before he takes it. The squeeze is a bit tight but he doesn’t let the discomfort show on his face.

“Great, we have about half an hour before the plane takes off, so we should settle on details,” Jongdae sits down across of him, sighing half in relief and half in exhaustion. The idea of being with Baekhyun for a week was horrendous enough, but the fact that they would have to kiss and hold hands made it so much worse. 

Baekhyun mimics him, letting out a sign of his own. A sour expression sits on his face like he has finally realized what he has gotten himself into. He takes a large gulp off his chocolate, downing the cup in one go before he faces Jongdae.

Jongdae rolls his eyes. He can’t help it. That kid is always so overdramatic. “So, how did we get together?”

“I asked you out, obviously,” Baekhyun rests his chin on his palm, his expression morphing back into his trademark smirk, overflowing with confidence.

“No way,” Jongdae protests, shaking his head. “I totally asked you out first.”

“You? You swoon as soon as someone offers you a water bottle. Of course I’d have to do it.” Baekhyun mock-laughs at him.

“That’s not true!” Jongdae exclaims even though he knows it is, his cheeks beginning to feel familiarly warm again and he purses his lips in an almost pout. He would like to think that he’s stepped up his game since graduation, but as much as he hates to admit it, nothing much has changed. “How? When? Why?”

“It was a dare?” Baekhyun ponders. This was the hard part.

“My friends are going to strangle you if you let them think you date me because of a dumb dare.” Jongdae honestly answers.

“Fine,” Baekhyun grimaces. “How about I asked you out because I realized I actually liked you in school or something?”

“And that was why you made fun of me? Yeah, a bit cliché but it’ll work,” Jongdae nods agreeably before he realizes another important detail. “We couldn’t have been together for long because I never told them about you before this. A few months, maybe?”

“Works for me,” Baekhyun mumbles as he stares at the bottom of his drink, a bit pouty that he doesn’t have more chocolate to drink.

“Fine, so we’ve met- where? Where do you work?”

“I’m cashier at comic store. That art degree got me places.” Baekhyun’s eyes crinkle happily as he beams at him. He actually means it and Jongdae doesn’t bother adding his own commentary, only raising his eyebrows silently. He likes reading comics, but he doesn’t see how selling them would pay the rent.

“So we met there, started talking and you asked me out.” Jongdae confirms, just to be sure.

They make up whatever they can think of and try to find answers for any kind of question Jongdae’s friends may ask. They probably haven’t got through everything, but Jongdae thinks a little bit of improvisation can’t hurt.

He has to admit that this is actually convenient. Maybe they hated each other’s guts for years, but thanks to that, they knew everything about each other so it’ll save them a lot of time.

Speaking of time, theirs is up so Baekhyun pays quickly, grabbing his luggage. Jongdae watches amusedly as he struggles to carry all three suitcases at once, thinking whether he should help but ultimately leaving the red head to do it himself. He’s out of his seat, grabbing his own suitcase when a cold hand around his wrist suddenly stops him.

“What is it?” he asks Baekhyun absentmindedly, looking around to see of his friends have already arrived. They should be here any minute now.

“Don’t you think we should kiss?” Baekhyun proposes, explaining hurriedly when Jongdae gapes at him. “We’re fake-dating now. Do you want to have our first kiss in front of all your friends?”

Jongdae thinks having their first kiss in front of the whole airport isn’t much better, but his friends are not idiots. They would notice any awkwardness between them. Besides, he’d have to do it sooner or later. Why not sooner?

Jongdae nods determinedly, but when he turns, he realizes that Baekhyun stands right in front of him, merely centimetres apart, and he freezes. They’re far too close, closer than they should be and it’s all he can focus right now. 

Baekhyun sighs exaggeratedly, shaking his head with “of course I’d have to be first to kiss you, too” and places both hands on Jongdae’s face. Neither giving Jongdae a chance or choice to react, Baekhyun leans in. Jongdae feels soft lips against his for a second and in the next, they’re gone. His mouth tingles weirdly and he fights the urge to trace his tongue along it.

It actually wasn’t so bad. Quick, tasteless. Maybe a little sticky because of the hot chocolate and a little awkward considering Jongdae forgot to close his eyes, he thinks as he licks his lips, but if all of their kisses are going to be that short, he could deal with it.

“You suck at kissing,” Baekhyun remarks, popping a chewing gum into his mouth and Jongdae grits his teeth. Of course, he wouldn’t miss any chance to put him down.

“Shut up, it wasn’t even-“

“Jongdae! There you are!” someone across the hall shouts and they both turn to see who it is. Chanyeol is waving at him furiously, like Jongdae wouldn’t see him when he is basically a head taller than everyone else. The rest of his friends follow him, smiling at Jongdae.

All of them are here. Junmyeon is holding hands with Yixing, Luhan’s arm is around Minseok’s shoulders and Kyungsoo catches Chanyeol’s hand to stop the big guy from running Jongdae over like a big dog. Jongdae steps in front of Baekhyun, subconsciously blocking him from their view.

“Hi Jongdae,” Minseok nods at him as his friends get closer and peeps to look behind Jongdae’s back. “And this is...”

Baekhyun boldly steps forward, moving to stand beside him. “Hi,” he throws his arm around Jongdae’s shoulders, making a huge bubble out of his gum.

His friends stare at them in shock. Minseok makes a face while Luhan awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. Chanyeol’s eyes mimic Kyungsoo’s and are impossibly wide. Even Yixing and Junmyeon don’t say anything, despite being the most polite and welcoming people Jongdae’s ever met. 

Most of them are already familiar with Baekhyun and are very much aware of their prior history. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo went to class with them and while Junmyeon and Minseok were older, they were in the same school and usually heard about Baekhyun’s antics from Jongdae’s constant whining. 

And here they are now, standing in front of them as a couple. It was going to be so much more complicated than Jongdae originally thought.

Baekhyun’s huge bubble bursts and his friends break from the trance, the silence becoming more uncomfortable every second.  


“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol finally speaks up, eyeing the male up and down, like he can’t quite believe his eyes.

“Yep, that’s me,” Baekhyun states proudly, grinning. “I’m Jongdae’s boyfriend,” he announces, planting a smacking kiss on Jongdae’s cheek. The sound resounds despite the noise from the cafe and Jongdae just wants to sink into the ground.

Junmyeon is the first one to recover from the shock, remembering his manners. “Nice to see you again,” he shakes hand with Baekhyun, nudging the others to do the same. 

“Is this a joke?” Kyungsoo asks instead and Jongdae sweats. What had he gotten himself into?

“Of course not,” Baekhyun gasps. “We may not have been the best of friends in high school but,” his face turns into smirk, “all of the tension had to transit somewhere.” He winks suggestively and Kyungsoo frowns, his eyes following Baekhyun’s hand as the arm around his shoulder slips and finds its way around Jongdae’s waist instead.

It is safe to say that Baekhyun wasn’t making the best first impression.

Chanyeol looks between Baekhyun and Jongdae confusedly, before the realization hits him and he chokes.

“H-Hurry up, everyone! Our flight takes off soon,” Jongdae exclaims, even if no-one called them yet. He is just trying to save the situation but can’t help but feel that it’s far too late.

 

As soon as they get in the plane and find their seats, Jongdae closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep. He’s not ready to face his friend’s questions. Luckily, they let them be but from Minseok’s pointed gaze, Jongdae knows the peace won’t last long.

He doesn’t allow himself to sleep for real in case his friends decide to talk to Baekhyun. It seems that he doesn’t have to worry, as Baekhyun quietly snores next to him the whole flight.

 

When they arrive, most of them are tired from the long hours of travel, ready to crash and sleep. Hawaii doesn’t really seem like the dream holiday they looked forward to. It’s raining heavily and nothing seems quite as colourful or joyful as on the pictures. Jongdae huddles into his jacket and waves at taxi tiredly while Baekhyun stretches, looking well-rested and fully awake.

“I think they like me.” He smiles, satisfied and Jongdae wonders if he means it or is simply messing with him.

“I don’t think so,” Jongdae responds truthfully.

Baekhyun ignores him. “Man, I can’t wait to see my room already, it’s gonna be huge. Junmyeon’s rich as fuck.” 

“You know that we have to share a room, right? Junmyeon managed to get us the last one with marriage bed since he heard I’m bringing someone with me.” He waits patiently until Baekhyun manages to stuff all his suitcases inside the taxi, ready to help, hugging his arms around himself.

Baekhkyun makes a face, frowning like a moody teenager. “Are you serious? I should get a break from seeing your face, this is a threat to my safety.” 

“Just get in the car, asshole,” Jongdae grits out with his jaw clenched, fiercely closing the trunk while the other man gets to the car-door.

“Oh, we haven’t even had a date yet and you’re already thinking about my asshole? Kinky,” Baekhyun grins at him, before he disappears inside. Jongdae counts in his head to five, nevermind the rain hitting him straight in the face before he sits next to him, turning his head to stare as the raindrops hits the window.

It’s going to be a long week.

 

The nudge to his side wakes him up from the slight slumber he fell into during the ride. As soon as he gets out he realizes they are in front of an expensive-looking hotel and Baekhyun is pulling out their suitcases. Jongdae scowls when Baekhyun dumps his one in a puddle.

“Thanks,” he grunts in Baekhyun’s general direction, slowly getting fed up but trying to control it. They should try to be on good terms with each other, if they want to survive this week.

Neither of them speaks as they make their way to their room and Jongdae’s glad because he really doesn’t have the energy to deal with anything. Sleep is slowly crawling up to him, numbing him and keeping his eyes open seems like an impossible task. 

He doesn’t even fully realize that he’s already standing in their room till the boy next to him whistles.

“Woah, I was right. Junmyeon’s still rich as fuck.”

Jongdae blinks sleepily and glances around. He has to admit that he gets what Baekhyun means. The room’s specious and beautifully decorated, a guaranteed comfort. Jongdae promises himself that he will fully admire it tomorrow as he heads for the bed first.

Baekhyun beats him to it, running past him. He lands on it with a soft ‘phoosh’ and a happy laugh, laying like a starfish and effectively taking up both sides of the bed.

Something shifts in Jongdae’s tired brain and he decides that he’s finally had enough. “There’s no way I’m going to sleep with you on that bed.”

“Well, there’s no way I’m going to sacrifice my beauty sleep, so move your rude ass on that ugly couch.” Baekhyun nods to said couch across the room and Jongdae thinks he is way too spoiled because even that couch looks wonderfully comfy and luxurious. Jongdae wouldn’t really mind sleeping on it either but he’s got a battle to win. “Besides I’m taller than you,” Baekhyun says triumphantly and Jongdae huffs.

“By one fucking centimetre! And excuse me, I pay you, you do what I say. You get the couch.”

“I’m your host.” Baekhyun gets up and throws his pyjamas unceremoniously on the left side of the bed. Jongdae wrinkles his nose, throwing his entire suitcase on the right side in protest. Baekhyun lifts up his eye-browns at him.

“Well, looks like we both are going to sleep on it. Your ass should be grateful.” Baekhyun’s smirk and cocky stand is back. “Bet you never thought you’d have the chance to sleep with me.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Jongdae groans, grabbing all of the pillows, building a wall in the middle. He wonders why he’s acting so childish but Baekhyun always made his insides jolt.

Baekhyun watches him in silence, even as Jongdae hogs all the silky duvets, pulling them around himself tightly. The bed feels heavenly after hours of suffering in the plane. He closes his eyes, facing away from Baekhyun.

As the bed dips slightly under another weight, he briefly wonders if Baekhyun won’t be cold during the night. He chases the thought away quickly.

 

Jongdae wakes the next day, sweat making his hair cling to his forehead disgustingly, frantically pulling the duvets off himself. 

“Did you fucking put the heater on? It’s the middle of July!” he screams in Baekhyun’s face who jerks violently from the rude awakening.

Baekhyun curses softly. “No,” he murmurs, rubbing his eyes but the smug satisfaction in his voice gives him away.

“Fucker.”

“What can I say? You wouldn’t want your boyfriend to get sick and have to take care of him at your friend’s wedding, right?” Baekhyun asks sweetly but Jongdae isn’t having any of it.

He throws pillow right onto Baekhyun’s nose and the man shrieks. Partly satisfied, Jongdae gets up, going for much deserved shower before their breakfast downstairs.

 

The food is delicious and serves as a wonderful distraction from the way Baekhyun’s hand keeps stroking his thigh, pinching the flesh every few seconds. Jongdae tries to kick him under the table, but it doesn’t really work so he stuffs his mouth with another pancake to muffle his cursing.

The atmosphere is a bit tense as everyone pretends that they’re not looking at the new couple, but from the way eyes keep travelling their way, it’s not exactly subtle. Kyungsoo just outright stares at Baekhyun like he is waiting for him to take a wrong step.

“So,” Junmyeon clears his throat, getting everybody’s attention.

A detailed schedule in Junmyeon’s hands and determined expression on his face tells Jongdae that the man already though far too much about this trip. He’s known him long enough to see that he’s already taken everything too seriously and has already stressed about every detail that can possibly be stressed about.

In his defence, it was pretty difficult to arrange this holiday and without Junmyeon’s organization skills it probably wouldn’t have even have happened. His family would arrive in few days and Junmyeon was kind enough to take his friends in advance so they could spend some more time together as a group, something that they’ve rarely had time to do so these days, with everyone focusing on their careers. It’s not the same as when they were in college.

“We’re going to see the Pearl Harbor at ten, then we have a boat trip and if there is time-“

“Seriously?” Baekhyun interrupts him, causing Junmyeon to frown, frustrated. “We’re at Hawaii and we are not even going to the beach?”

Junmyeon sighs and with strained voice answers him. “We will go to the beach tomorrow at three a.m. to swim for an hour and at four we’re going to play beach volleyball and it’s going to be fun-“

“You think we’re going to have fun like this? This is the last days of freedom you two have and you’re going to spoil them with that thing?” Baekhyun gestures to the paper still in Junmyeon’s hand that starts to crumble as he tightens his hold. “No way, I’m going to the beach.”  
Junmyeon clenches and unclenches his jaw, breathing slowly through his nose. Jongdae places a warning hand on Baekhyun’s knee. He’s teetering off the edge. Junmyeon can get a bit high strung under stress and it is never a nice sight when he finally flares up.

To his surprise however, Yixing starts stroking the back of Junmyeon’s neck in comforting manner and the man immediately calms down.

“Babe, maybe it’s not such a bad idea to go swimming for a bit. It’s beautiful day and I’m sure Pearl Harbor is going to be there tomorrow, too.” Yixing speaks to him softly, leaning to his ear in intimate gesture.

To everybody’s shock, Junmyeon’s tense shoulders drop and he give a tiny smile. “Yeah, you’re right. Actually, I think I could use some relaxation.” 

Jongdae is amazed as usual at how these two fit so well together. They know each other’s shortcomings and know how to work with them. Jongdae’s feels the tiniest pang of jealousy, but it’s not strong enough to affect the joy he has for them. He’s already grinning even before Junmyeon states: “Alright, we’re going to the beach.”

 

Jongdae’s not so happy thirty minutes later as he clings to Baekhyun’s neck in horror.

“Don’t, please don’t,” he whimpers, tightening his hold. He can see his friends still on the shore, watching his misery and doing absolutely nothing to help him.

In fact, Chanyeol might even be laughing, that asshole.

Baekhyun laughs loudly (and very unattractively) as he continues to walk into the water, carrying Jongdae bridal-style. 

“I thought you could use some cooling-off, love. Don’t you remember this morning? It was awfully hot,” Baekhyun croons at him, ankles already sinking to the cold water.

Jongdae has enough sense to growl at him, silently blaming himself for not being more cautious and letting Baekhyun grab him like this. He should be on high alert. Be it night or day, Baekhyun is never up to any good.

Baekhyun hisses as the cold water starts licking up his thighs, stopping finally and preparing to throw Jongdae into the water. Just as the arms under his body let go, Jongdae tugs with his hands around Baekhyun’s neck with all the strength he has. Baekhyun yelps, giving in involuntarily, his upper body plunging under the surface.

Jongdae feels cold all over, the salty water getting into his nose and eyes and he emerges as soon as possible. Baekhyun is up too, coughing and spitting out liquid. When he’s done, he squints his eyes at Jongdae who laughs in his face in victory.

 

They end up spending all day on the beach and don’t return to their hotel until dinner with a lamenting Minseok who is burnt from head to toe. While Luhan fusses over him, showering him with cold drinks and aloe vera gel, Jongdae leans back in his chair. He feels pleasantly tired. They managed to play beach volleyball too, and while there was certainly some cheating involved (Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided to make up their own rules), everyone had a great time. He can’t wait to lie in bed but first: he needs some food. His stomach rumbles loudly in agreement and he fidgets in his seat in the hotel restaurant, too impatient to wait for food to arrive. 

“So tell me Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo speaks up nonchalantly as he always does when he wants to take down someone. Jongdae instantly feels a sense of dread. Their time has come. “Where did you two meet?”

Luckily, Baekhyun doesn’t break character, as calm as ever. “After so many years of being lonely and single, I met this cutie pie,” he nods at Jongdae who has to physically fight the urge to roll his eyes, “at work. It was love at two-hundredth sight, really.”

Nobody looks impressed or even remotely convinced, so Baekhyun carries on. “He was buying the new Boruto and I thought – who in their right mind would still read Boruto? – and when I saw him, everything made sense.” Baekhyun laughs at his own story while others stay silent. Jongdae uses the opportunity and slips his fork under the table. He digs the end of the handle right into Baekhyun’s inner thigh and the other gasps before composing himself.

“Right, so we started talking and I realized that he doesn’t look half as bad as he did in high school with the perm,”- Jongdae pushes the fork deeper and Baekhyun wheezes, promptly taking the story elsewhere – “so yeah, we talked, like actually talked, not just bickering like we did in high school and we clicked pretty well, so I thought it would be cool if we met up some more so we exchanged phone numbers. As we got closer, I could see how witty and smart he was and I kind of realized I’ve liked him all along. And here we are.” He ends his speech with a smile, hugging Jongdae around the shoulders with his arm. Jongdae finally lessens the pressure on the fork, satisfied at the turn.

“That’s... actually quite romantic.” Yixing proclaims, nodding approvingly. Others have a similar reaction and the tension slowly leaves Jongdae’s body.

“Guess the heart takes a while to mature, hmm?” Junmyeon smiles gently.

“Yeah, so I hope we’ll be together for a long time.” Baekhyun’s annoying voice fills Jongdae’s ear, but he forces himself to nod and smile in return.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are dead serious as he pierces them through Baekhyun. “If you ever hurt him, I’m going to hurt you, understood?” 

Jongdae feels Baekhyun’s arm stiffen. Kyungsoo may be small but he can be intimidating as hell, especially when the one-head-taller Chanyeol by his side nods in agreement. Jongdae is grateful for them because he remembers he’s in a better place now with people who support him, so people like Baekhyun can’t get to him as easily as in high school.

“O-of course,” Baekhyun laughs awkwardly with no one joining in, quickly distracting himself with the food that arrived just in time.

 

Later in the hotel room, Baekhyun keeps complaining while folding his clothes. “Now I understand why no one wants to date you. Your friends are scary as fuck.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes for real now, glad that he’s finally allowed to do so. “They’re just a bit overprotective. Honestly seeing you, I would do the same.”

Baekhyun places a hand on his chest in offense. “Excuse me, I’m perfect boyfriend material.”

“You sure? What was that at dinner? Did we agree on something like that?” Jongdae frowns at him, still a bit embarrassed by the memory.

“Yeah, what was it? Were you trying to pierce my leg or what?” Baekhyun retorts.

Jongdae snorts.

“Why does no one wants to date you then?” he asks instead. He’s pretty sure he knows what he is going to hear from Baekhyun – how no one could ever be good enough and of course, pretty enough. But in his own mind, Jongdae’s convinced that nobody would be able to suffer with Baekhyun’s arrogant persona for that long.

Baekhyun shrugs. “It’s just hard to find someone who you can really connect with, I guess. Someone who would care for you and really try to understand you, not just want to change you.” 

Jongdae’s so surprised by his words that he doesn’t even have a remark. Baekhyun is actually capable of being serious? And of having standards that are not completely shallow? 

Baekhyun goes to lie on the bed, pulling at the covers before he stops. “Wait, are we seriously having a normal conversation like decent people right now? I think I had too much to drink.” And suddenly, it’s the old Baekhyun, turning on his side to face away from him. 

Jongdae huffs before shaking his head in disbelief. He actually sympathized with Baekhyun for a second. Perhaps he also shouldn’t drink so much. 

 

The next few days goes by in a relative peace, Baekhyun no longer acting out but rather sticking to their plan, making lovey-dovey eyes when Jongdae speaks just to stick out his tongue at him when no one’s looking. Jongdae doesn’t mind. He likes to think that the two of them are slowly warming up to each other under current living conditions where they are forced to live together. It is easy to fall into the old ways when they are alone – which means bickering like there is no tomorrow. At least, they’re not at each other’s throats all the time.

Although he will never admit it to anyone, it’s really nice not having to be alone at the end of the day, watching everybody leave with someone’s arm around their shoulder. It always makes him wonder if he’s missing out on something. Now he has Baekhyun’s arm around his own shoulders and even though Baekhyun would drop it as soon as they were behind closed doors, the lingering warmth of it remained nevertheless. He also really likes not being the odd one out anymore. Sometimes, when all of his friends are busy talking, they separate into pairs unknowingly – don’t get him wrong, it’s not like he needs their attention all the time, it’s just the little things he notices. These days, there is Baekhyun beside him, holding his hand, whispering obnoxious jokes into his ear. 

Jongdae finds out that the trip is actually great fun. Being with Baekhyun is easy because Jongdae doesn’t have to try and put on a persona. He can be his annoying childish self and while he has someone to call him out on it, it doesn’t make him feel guilty or anything.  


It’s really not that bad at all.

 

On the fourth day, Junmyeon declares it as an off day, so all the pairs are free to do whatever they want. Jongdae has enough experience with these kinds of situations. Even if he tried to spend it with someone, after a few hours they would start to drop little hints for Jongdae to leave them alone. He understands- okay, tries to understand that they would rather fuck each other’s brains out than spend another day at beach with him – but that leaves him with only a single option.

“Come ooon,” he draws out, ready in his trunks by the door for the hot sun and the caress of waves. 

However, the man who should be acting like the love of his life that wouldn’t be able to survive a day apart from him, sits in front of the TV screen with the console that he took with himself all the fucking way from Korea, not sparing Jongdae a single glance.

“Go by yourself, I wanna play games,” Baekhyun retorts absentmindedly, absorbed in attacking some weird looking alien.

“Oh, now you would rather play games than go to the beach? Are you seriously the same man that threw a tantrum because of that exact same thing three days ago?” Jongdae hopes to irk him to do something, but isn’t really sure if it’s going to work. 

Normally, he would be fine with going everywhere by himself, but after spending days practically joint at the hip with another human being, he craves the company. The fact that not even the person he’s paying to spend time with him is willing to spend time with him depresses him big time.

Is he too annoying? Too selfish? After all, he’s an adult, he can’t expect to be followed around for the rest of his life. Is this why he was still single?

He doesn’t even realize that he’s started to pout as mulls over all his shortcomings.

He startles when Baekhyun reluctantly stretches, joints cracking, and gets up with a heavy sigh.

“Alright, let’s go, you big baby,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him, all cranky, and Jongdae shouldn’t really feel as happy as he does, but he lets the feeling wash over him anyway. A big smile finds its way onto Jongdae’s face and he considers it a victory when he sees Baekhyun’s lips twitch in relation.

“You should buy me ice-cream too,” Jongdae teases back light-heartedly. He’s genuinely surprised when Baekhyun agrees.

“Only if you’ll play games with me when we get back.”

 

“You know, I never see you two kiss,” Chanyeol remarks innocently and they both freeze.

It’s the last day that will be spent with just their group, the very last night before the wedding and they had planned to celebrate it properly. Or maybe it’s just a much deserved excuse for Junmyeon to allow himself to drown his worries in vodka. 

The true party starts after dinner though and both Baekhyun and Jongdae were about to head back to their shared room to dress-up a bit more for the occasion before Chanyeol’s words stopped them.

“I mean, you two hold hands all the time which is fine, of course. You know, when Jongdae’s dating someone, he’s usually all over them so it’s a bit weird. I mean, I don’t want to compare you to his previous boyfriends or anything, Baekhyun, it’s just something I noticed,” Chanyeol babbles, not knowing that his stupid tangled words and the undying curiosity in his wide eyes keep digging Jongdae’s grave deeper.

Baekhyun shrugs. “We just don’t like showing off, that’s all.”

“Your hand is literally groping his ass right now. You’re full of shit.” Kyungsoo butts in, pointedly staring at the said hand. Chanyeol lets out awkward laugh, hugging his lover around the waist.

“He doesn’t mean that, it’s just a joke,” he explains hurriedly, while Kyungsoo mumbles the exact opposite.

“I get it.” Baekhyun gives them a challenging smile and Jongdae gulps. He doesn’t have a good feeling about this. “You wanna see the two of us kiss?” he asks and then he turns to Jongdae, who is red all over. “Get ready.”

He wants to lean back, but Baekhyun’s much quicker, catching his lips between his. At first, it’s just their lips brushing together, just like on the first day at the airport, but it’s longer this time so Jongdae has a chance to feel the gentle softness against his lips. He closes his eyes, savoring the sweet chaste kiss, until he feels tongue tracing his bottom lip. Baekhyun drapes an arm around his back to keeps him from flinching, coaxing Jongdae to relax and open his mouth. Jongdae hums at the strange but pleasant feeling of their tongues dancing against each other. His fingers tangle into Baekhyun’s hair and he sighs at how soft it is.

They get so lost in the kiss that they almost miss the sheepish cough. With a last peck, they reluctantly pull apart to see bewildered faces of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol with an open-mouthed Minseok standing behind them, already changed into the different set of clothes.  


“Never do that to me again, for fuck’s sake,” Minseok spits out with Kyungsoo quietly agreeing. Chanyeol tilts his head, looking at them like he saw them for the first time, until Kyungsoo grabs his hand.

“Let’s give them some privacy,” he whispers to Chanyeol’s ear, standing on his tiptoes. He glares at Baekhyun who lets out a giggle at the gesture, dragging his boyfriend away. Minseok rolls his eyes at Jongdae before breaking into a smile. He winks at them as he turns to leave. Jongdae just wants to cover his face.

Maybe if he’s lucky enough, the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

 

“That was so embarrassing.” Jongdae fans his cheeks once they get back to their room, still blushing at the memory.

“I think it was a great success,” Baekhyun shrugs, an arrogant smile plastered on his face, not fading since the kiss. “I take it back. You have a very talented mouth.”

Jongdae splutters a bit, staring at him with wide eyes. Baekhyun, amused by his reaction, decides to tease him a bit more.

“I think we’re getting closer every day. I suppose it’s time to get rid of those,” he nods at the pile of pillows in the middle of the bed arranged by Jongdae on their very first night, separating the sides.

Jongdae’s heart almost leaps out from his chest at his words. He isn’t sure why, but he flushes all over at the mere idea of what Baekhyun might or might not have suggested. 

Jongdae instinctively throws the closest items within his reach onto the bed, next to his pillows - the items being Baekhyun’s three suitcases, the chances of them touching in their sleep becoming literally non-existent.

“Are you trying to build another Wall of China before we leave?” Baekhyun asks, failing to hold back his smile at his antics.

Jongdae realizes that the redhead is only making fun of him and sighs with annoyance. He turns back towards the bed so he doesn’t have to face Baekhyun anymore. 

I never understand what I’m doing when I’m around you, he thinks bitterly, placing the suitcases back to the ground. He shakes his head to clear it a bit, not happy that he just keeps making a fool out of himself. Especially in front of Baekhyun.

“I’m going to wear this tonight,” he says instead, hoping to lead the conversation to some less embarrassing waters. He fishes out the black mesh shirt, waving it in front of the other’s face.

“Did you forget Yixing wanted to go stargazing? It’s see-though. You’ll freeze in that,” Baekhyun frowns at his choice of an outfit and Jongdae is confused when he registers something akin to worry in his voice. He dismisses it quickly, not sure if he imagined it.

“You’re just scared I’ll look hotter than you,” Jongdae replies smugly, “my nipples will be out and everything after all.”

“Y-your nipples?” Baekhyun stammers, almost spitting on his own black shirt and black leather jacket.

“Yes? Is there a problem with that?”

“With those jeans?” Baekhyun gestures wildly to the tight pants Jongdae’s currently wearing; they were his favourite and they hugged his figure a little too well. 

“Yes?” Jongdae still doesn’t get what the deal is. Does Baekhyun have something against his chest? Or his jeans? He laments over it for a few seconds, wondering if he should pick something else, but dismisses it quickly. After all, it isn’t like he should let Baekhyun decide whether to wear something or not. If Baekhyun doesn’t like it, it’s his problem, not Jongdae’s.

After a few minutes, he emerges from the bathroom, changed into his outfit for the night. Ignoring Baekhyun, he walks past him to the hall, not seeing him gulp and run his eyes along his body appreciatively.

 

Jongdae’s pretty sure he doesn’t remember what being warm felt like.

They were currently on the roof of the hotel because Yixing insisted they found an elevated space to get a good view since they didn’t get opportunities like this very often. It was a ‘lucky chance to see stars so clearly because of low light pollution’, to quote him precisely, but surely it wasn’t worth it if your fingers wouldn’t stay intact through the night, right?

Another shiver runs through Jongdae’s body and he crosses his bare arms across his chest, shifting constantly, trying to create as much body heat as possible.

Suddenly, there is a breath at the side of his neck, and he leans to it, savouring the warmth it brings. He hears the whispered words, the voice undoubtedly belonging to no other than Baekhyun.

“I told you so.”

Jongdae whines low in his throat, but doesn’t argue, sacrificing his dignity to save the energy to rub at his arms. He doesn’t want to go back and leave the others here but he also doesn’t think he can fight the cold any longer. Who would guess the night temperature could get so low in Hawaii?

“Here,” something heavy drops around his shoulders and Jongdae realizes that it’s Baekhyun’s leather jacket.

“You sure? What about you?” he asks worriedly but wraps the jacket around himself nevertheless.

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun responds, hugging the arms around himself, clearly not so okay with the cold breeze either. 

Jongdae mulls over it for a second, wondering if they both could share the jacket but it’s not really big enough, not even with Baekhyun’s broad shoulders. He really regrets not bringing a blanket or at least some sweater for himself.

He gets another idea and his cheeks redden instantly. He turns to face Baekhyun nervously, ignoring the read head’s curious gaze. He catches the other’s cold hands, dragging them hesitantly beneath the jacket in a hugging motion around himself. He wraps as much of the sides of the jacket around Baekhyun’s arms, pulling him much closer and rests his head on Baekhyun's shoulder to avoid having to stare directly into his face.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, doesn’t try to pull back, just lets himself be drawn into the awkward half-hug.

Jongdae is sure they don’t look half as weird as he feels they do. It’s not like they’re doing anything unusual, at least in comparison to other couples. Chanyeol has his hands resting on Kyungsoo’s hips, while Luhan is back-hugging Minseok, similar to the way Yixing is hugging Junmyeon. The kiss from earlier probably left him a bit hyper aware of their closeness, that’s all. 

It’s just that he isn’t used to smelling the faint strawberry scent of Baekhyun’s hair mixed with his cologne, and being close enough to hear the other breathe by his ear. 

However, it’s not exactly unpleasant.

He manoeuvres them around so both of them are able to look back to the sky, just in time to catch sight of star falling, watching it in amazement until it’s gone. Everybody lets out an expression of awe and Yixing points excitedly towards the sky where it disappeared, like he wanted to make sure everybody saw it too.

“Quick, everybody wish for something!” Chanyeol exclaims, following by closing his eyes.

Others copy him, Jongdae being no exception. Maybe he even goes a bit overboard with the wishes, as he prays for his friends and family to be healthy and happy, for Junmyeon and Yixing to get their happily ever after. And for this trip to never end, to keep the pretence up a little longer, so he himself could continue to be as happy as he is now. 

 

Due to the pleasant buzz underneath his skin, Jongdae can’t help the amused smile tugging at his lips, laughing at nothing at all. He hadn’t felt so good in ages. Why doesn’t he drink more often?

If he were sober, the reason would be pretty clear. Because if he were in his right mind right now, he would never ever let himself be dragged by Baekhyun to the stage in the little club they decided to go into.

He’s a pretty good singer, apparently, judging by what his friends and family always told him. Karaoke has always been his thing.  
However, right now, he just yells into the microphone, not worrying about hitting the right notes, pouring his heart into Mariah Carey’s “I Can’t Live Without You”. 

Baekhyun next to him serenades the last few lines on his knees, hand dramatically reaching towards Jongdae’s. When the song ends, he drops a wet kiss in the middle of Jongdae’s palm, earning himself a loud applause from the crowd.

Horrified, Kyungsoo appears next to them, grabbing them both by their necks and dragging them off the stage. Junmyeon quickly helps him to escort them to their seats, while Chanyeol whistles and gives them a big round of applause, until Kyungsoo hurriedly shushes him. Meanwhile, Luhan and Minseok at the end of the table hide behind the menus, pretending that they don’t belong to the rest of them.

Kyungsoo places a couple of nuts and pretzel sticks in front of them, hoping to sober the duo up a bit. 

To be honest, Baekhyun is, by far, drunker than Jongdae is, but that doesn’t give him the right to steal his food.

“That was mine,” Jongdae whines as his stick gets pulled out of his hand, right into Baekhyun’s mouth.

“You want some? Well, come and get it,” Baekhyun smiles challengingly, his words slurred as he places the pretzel halfway between his lips, the other half sticking out. Jongdae huffs but leans in anyway. He nibbles at the end of the stick, slowly working up his way to Baekhyun’s face, not even realizing how close they are until their lips meet. Without thinking, he allows Baekhyun into his mouth. Only the salty taste remains on the other’s tongue, but Jongdae still doesn’t want to pull away.

“It’s gone,” Jongdae can’t help but complain childishly when they part, secretly hoping that it would earn him more kisses. Baekhyun’s smile just gets bigger, as he leans forward, puckering his lips.

Jongdae closes his eyes in preparation for his kiss.

“Hey Jongdae, do you know what is brown and sticky?” an excited Junmyeon chides in, startling them both.

Jongdae crinkles his nose at the only answer he can think of but refuses to indulge his friend as stares at Junmyeon dumbly. 

“A stick!”

“You’re terrible, go away” Jongdae groans as does everyone else at their table. He can’t help but wonder why would his friend choose to cock-block him for something like this.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sticking around for a long time!” Junmyeon exclaims proudly, placing the glass of pretzel sticks in front of him.  


Jongdae goes to slap him on the arm, but can’t help the chuckle that leaves his lips, seeing Junmyeon so happy. It’s nice to see the little crease between Junmyeon’s eyebrows, the result of many stressful times, gone. His friend starts to ramble, his tongue loosened, about how lucky he is to meet Yixing over and over again and that tomorrow will be the happiest day of his existence. Jongdae’s heart almost can’t handle it when Yixing only laughs affectionately by his side, rubbing his lover’s back. They’re too cute.

After more rounds of drinks, all of them start to be affected, but by far, Baekhyun handles his alcohol the worst. Some of Jongdae’s friends go out for some fresh air, some even leaving for a beer, or to the loo, leaving the two of them by themselves. Baekhyun constantly keeps leaning into Jongdae, grumbling that the world is spinning and isn’t letting him see Jongdae’s pretty face. 

Jongdae goes to playfully smack him on the thigh but misses terribly, not realizing how little distance there is between them. He loses his delicate balance, ending up with a mouthful of Baekhyun’s shirt. He doesn’t think about trying to straighten up, instead inhaling Baekhyun’s cologne. He stays burrowed in his chest, until the other grabs him by the shoulders, pulling him up. He’s suddenly very, very close to Baekhyun’s vodka mouth and he finds that he doesn’t mind in the slightest. 

Wondering how Baekhyun’s lips would taste with all the alcohol, his tongue starts to trace around the corners of the other’s mouth. It willingly opens up, another tongue meeting his and then, there are hands running along his back, toward his ass. Jongdae whines lowly in the back of his throat, the kiss quickly turning more heated.

Baekhyun’s insistent hands go to grab his thighs, tugging and Jongdae is pulled into the other’s lap. He straddles Baekhyun clumsily, hugging his arms around his neck, breaking the kiss to get some air. Baekhyun doesn’t waste a second as he starts to trace his lips along Jongdae’s jaw, licking the skin on his neck. He stars sucking on his collarbones and Jongdae buck into him with a gasp subconsciously.  


“I can’t leave you two alone for even a second huh,” someone groans and Jongdae follows as he gets dragged away from the eager body underneath his.

He goes to sit back next to Baekhyun, pouting. Minseok quickly wriggles his way between the two of them, effectively pulling them apart. He looks far too sober for Jongdae’s liking but he’s always had a high tolerance. He still hands Minseok another drink, hoping that it will be enough to distract him at some point. Meanwhile, Baekhyun at the side howls as his second attempt at tugging Jongdae back goes unsuccessful.

At the same time, the slow dance music changes to something more energetic and Baekhyun jumps up, ignoring Minseok’s stern gaze.  


“I love this song! Let’s go dance!” Baekhyun grasps Minseok’s and Jongdae’s hands and while Jongdae willingly goes, Minseok holds onto the table for dear life.

“I give up,” he mumbles when Baekhyun finally lets go of him. “I can’t with you. I tried but I can’t,” Minseok buries his face into his hands and the two of them exchange a look. Jongdae shrugs, not sure why his friend seems so desperate. Probably not enough alcohol.

Once they get to the dance floor, Baekhyun immediately invades his personal space. There are sweaty bodies all around, the loud beats roaring in Jongdae’s ears. He tries to follow the rhythm but it’s difficult enough with the lack of room around him. Now he feels the effect of the amount of drinks he had, his steps confused, movements slowed down. He’s not really sure if they should keep on dancing or not.

Baekhyun must think so too, because he takes his hand to drag him away, into the back of the club to the exit. The sudden silence and cold, as well as the lack of people strike Jongdae and he realizes that they’re outside. He doesn’t question Baekhyun because he understands why the male took him here.

He’s still wearing Baekhyun’s leather jacket, so he slowly opens it, inviting Baekhyun in like he did on the beach. Baekhyun looks weirdly pretty in the street light as he smiles at Jongdae, the hunger in his eyes making Jongdae’s knees almost give out.

Baekhyun’s hands circle his waist just like before as he tilts his head and connects their lips. Jongdae’s whole body is on fire in the places where their skin meets and he can’t help but tug him closer and closer. 

Baekhuyn slowly backs him to the cold wall and Jongdae hisses, insane with need when Baekhyun’s thigh rubs against his crotch. He starts grinding on it, not even the slightest bit ashamed. 

He feels Baekhyun’s heavy breaths against his face as he presses against Jongdae harder in return. Longing for nothing more than to get lost in the heat, in Baekhyun, Jongdae doesn’t want this to end. However, when something strong reaches between him and the body pressed against his, he freezes and opens his eyes. 

Next to them is Junmyeon with a disapproving frown on his face, separating them with his arms. His gaze is a bit unfocused, but he still stands his ground, despite the late o’clock.

“I think it’s time for you two to head back,” Junmyeon sighs and Jongdae hates that he can be still so level-headed and motherly even when drunk, whereas Jongdae’s hormones clearly have the upper hand.

“No,” Baekhyun whimpers, trying his hardest to stay upright. His finger points at Junmyeon, “You need to get back inside and drink some more, you-“ his finger moves to Jongdae, “need to wear far less clothing and I-“ he points at himself, confused expression twisting his face. His eyes suddenly widen and he stumbles back, “I need to be sick,” he chokes out, turning and bending forward as he empties his stomach.

Jongdae crinkles his nose at the sounds, focusing on breathing through his mouth, silently pleading to not join. 

When Baekhyun’s done, Jongdae goes to his side and tries to support him, but he’s not really being helpful all that much. Junmyeon just shakes his head at their attempts of standing in one place, supporting Baekhyun’s other side.

“I’ll get a cab for you, just gotta tell the others that we’re leaving,” Junmyeon says as he separates from them and the guilt suddenly sobers up Jongdae’s spinning head.

“No, no, no, we didn’t want to mess up your night. We’ll be fine with going on our own. I’ll get him home, promise, but please stay,” Jongdae babbles but he means every word of it. Junmyeon looks between them, not looking convinced, but in the end he lets his shoulders drop.

“Okay. But I’m still sending someone with you to get you two to bed.”

 

In the end, Kyungsoo rides home with them, complaining about the noise in the club and the feeling like his head was going to explode. Jongdae in the backseat doesn’t really pay attention to most of it, just stays focused on Baekhyun’s lolling head on his shoulder, his own eyelids beginning to drop. 

Suddenly Kyungsoo is pulling him out of the cab and Jongdae faintly registers that he had fallen asleep. His friend looks dead-tired himself as he’s trying to get them all to their rooms. Jongdae tries to help him with uncooperative Baekhyun as well as he can, glad that Kyungsoo held himself back tonight with the alcohol. As they get to their bedroom, Jongdae tries to shoo his friend away to get some sleep, seeing his scrunched up face due to headache, assuring him that they can manage the rest themselves. Kyungsoo finally leaves after he makes them drink two tall glasses of water. 

Jongdae grabs Baekhyun by the wrist, tugging the sleepy male to get him under the covers. However, before he goes to lay him down, he frowns at the bed. Something isn’t quite right. Jongdae observes the formless pile for a few seconds until it starts to make sense.

Throwing away all the pillows from the bed, he drops them on the floor carelessly. He plops down right in the middle, sighing contentedly at the amount of space around him. It feels perfect.

In the next moment, a warm arm finds its way around his waist, pulling him toward solid chest. Jongdae wriggles closer, basking in the feeling. This is different kind of fire than what he felt outside of club but it is just as nice and addictive as the other one.

He pulls the arm tighter around himself, smiling as he feels Baekhyun’s soft breath against his neck.

He takes it back. 

Now it is perfect.

 

A loud groan muffled into his neck wakes Jongdae up and he soon joins. The memories of the previous night fill his head, adding to the splitting headache he feels. The fact that he doesn’t know if to burrow back into Baekhyun’s side further or pull away from him doesn’t add up. 

Deciding to stay in place, he waits for the pain to lessen and for Baekhyun to react. The other male just rolls away and throws an arm across his eyes, so Jongdae goes to stand up, searching around for some painkillers for both of them. It probably isn’t the right time for them to have The Talk.

He is aware that he can be sometimes oblivious to flirting but he’s not stupid. Yesterday meant something and it was going to affect whatever exists between him and Baekhyun, he is sure of it.

He hands the pills to Baekhyun who doesn’t even look at him, just swallows them dry. He grimaces after he sits up, running his hand between his messy locks.

Baekhyun doesn’t even say anything about the fact that Jongdae slept in his leather jacket all night, drooled on it and wrinkled the hell out of it. Of course, it could be due the fact he’s far too hungover for any bitchy comments but Jongdae still feels uneasy because of it. He’s not sure why the atmosphere seems so tense and why he’s so scared to break the silence. 

He just waits.

“Sorry about the last night. It was a mistake,” Baekhyun’s irritated tone doesn’t even make the words sound like the apology, but it’s clear he’s serious.

Jongdaes doesn’t know why it stings so much and why the strange wetness suddenly floods his eyes.

Damn headache.

“I-Its okay, we didn’t even do anything.” He shrugs, busying himself with filling a glass of water for himself, hiding from Baekhyun’s gaze.

“It’s not a big deal.” Jongdae adds, taking his own painkillers, finally facing the other male. He almost flinches when he sees the clear frustration in Baekhyun’s eyes, who’s frowning at the sheets.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, just gets up from the bed groggily, yanking the suit from the hanger. “I just have to act like an idiot for another day and then this will finally be behind me.” He growls in an angry whisper to himself. Maybe it wasn’t even meant for Jongdae’s ears but it still hurts far too much for his liking. 

He can’t deal with this.

“I’m going to look for Junmyeon and see how he’s doing. It’s gonna be noon soon so...,” Jongdae trails off, not sure if the red head’s even listening. 

Closing the door quietly behind himself, he leans onto it to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. He can understand that Baekhyun probably isn’t in the best mood right now but the things he said still leave Jongdae aching and he doesn’t even know when he started to care about what Baekhyun thinks so much.

Last night could have changed everything between them but Baekhyun decided that it wouldn’t so what’s the matter? Even if Jongdae doesn’t like it, both of them have to agree to it. He accepts Baekhyun’s silent rejection but does it really has to be like this? After everything? Jongdae thought that maybe Baekhyun had started to like him, or at least tolerate him, but his reaction proved him otherwise. Sure, they don’t even have to be friends but why does it makes Jongdae so upset-

He shakes his head aggressively because he feels worse every passing second. This isn’t the right day for hurting and moping, he can deal with his problems some other time. 

Now he has some Best Friend Responsibilities to do. 

He pulls himself together before he knocks shortly on the door opposite of his. He hopes the couple is still not sleeping because the wedding is in three hours and-

When the door opens, the sight before him tells him that he truly didn’t have to worry. All of his friends are already here, as well as Junmyeon’s cousins, all freshly shaven and bathed and by far in better state than Jongdae. He also notices the mess in the room his friend managed to make in under one week and shudders.

“Finally,” Junmyeon wails as he sees him. He comes closer to him, inspecting his face: “You look terrible.”

“Yeah, well, I just woke up, thanks for not letting me sleep in or anything.” Jongdae rolls his eyes sarcastically, hugging his friend tightly.  
“To be honest, after all that grinding last night, we thought you and Baekhyun might need some alone time.” Minseok dryly adds and Jongdae feels a bit bad for their behaviour. “Where is he by the way?”

“Oh,” Jongdae lowers his eyes as everybody joins in asking for him, too. “He doesn’t feel very well, but he’ll surely come soon, don’t worry.” He smiles uncertainly, hoping that it would turn out the way he said. Would Baekhyun back away from their little deal after what happened?

“That’s a shame. But it isn’t surprising, that boy is a lightweight.” Chanyeol shakes his head, beckoning Jongdae to come to him. “We need to make you look presentable,” Chanyeol holds his face between his big hands, “I swear I wouldn’t have let you drink that much if I knew you couldn’t handle it,” he examines his face critically.

Jongdae rolls his eyes. Okay, maybe he dry humped and nearly had sex in the club with his fake-boyfriend, but seriously, that could happen to everybody.

“Are you nervous?” he asks Junmyeon instead, before he notices something. “Where is Yixing?”

“He’s with his family now, we made a promise that we won’t see each other until we’re in front of the altar.” Junmyeon answers, burning holes in his own suit with his eyes, making sure it’s perfectly clean. At least, he takes care of his appearance, Jongdae thinks. 

He coos at Junmyeon just to make the others laugh, hoping nobody sees that he doesn’t feel quite alright.

 

The time goes by quickly as they try to keep Junmyeon calm, spending the other half of it with Yixing to cheer him on. However, now there is barely half an hour left to the ceremony with Baekhyun nowhere to be seen and Jongdae is starting to grow anxious. Leaving the others, he goes to look for him. 

He finds him in their room, already in the suit, playing games on his phone.

“There you are,” Jongdae lets out a breath, he didn’t realize he’s been holding, going to his side. Baekhyun doesn’t give him any kind of response, so Jongdae just shuffles his feet awkwardly.

“It suits you,” Jongdae nods towards his suit, not failing to notice the other’s handsome appearance. He also hopes to break the ice a little bit.

Baekhyun cackles coldly and Jongdae feels terribly out of place. He hates that he can’t work out what is happening behind all of this. Why is Baekhyun so mad? 

“Is this about last night? About the kissing?” Jongdae finally finds the courage to ask, only half-regretting it after because he really needs to know.

“Everything has to be about you, doesn’t it?” Baekhyun retorts, not even looking up. Jongdae widens his eyes, at lost for words.

“What are you saying?”

“Like you don’t already know,” Baekhyun mumbles spitefully and Jongdae finally snaps.

“Why do you always have to be like this to me? You were always so nice to everybody else in school, why? Did I do something to you?” Feeling worn-out and irritable himself, he thinks Baekhyun should better have a good reason for being such a dick. He doesn’t even know why he brought up the past into this but the questions bogged Jongdae down for so long, even more so throughout this whole trip. 

“You know what? Yes. Yes, you did. Remember Yifan?” Baekhyun barks at him as he stands up, taking Jongdae by surprise. Of course he knew him. 

“My ex-boyfriend,” Jongdae frowns, not sure where Baekhyun’s going with it.

“Yes. Mine too, by the way. Thanks to you.”

“What?” What does Baekhyun mean? Jongdae never ever heard of him being with Yifan. Of course, Baekhyun had always been very popular and likeable. He could have had anybody he wanted, girls and guys included. But then again, Jongdae didn’t really pay attention to the rumours.

“He was the first guy I fell in love with. And he left me. Wanna know why?” Baekhyun clenches his jaw, almost like he is close to tears. 

Jongdae feels his stomach drop, hoping the following words won’t turn out the way he suspects.

“Because of you. He cheated on me and left me in freshman year when he decided you were better for him than me,” Baekhyun adds, throat tight.

“B-but I, I didn’t-,” Jongdae tries, but he doesn’t get more in.

“An unforgettable anniversary, I can tell you that. He broke my heart. Of course, now I know he’s an asshole. But I always hated your guts more,” Baekhyun says it with such conviction and hardness in his voice that it takes Jongdae’s breath away. He’s left gaping, attempting to grasp everything and make some sense out of the situation but only ending up feeling incredibly hurt and confused.

“Of course you know that already. But don’t worry, I got my revenge. I told everyone about it. About you.” Baekhyun sizzles, narrowing his eyes.

Jongdae finally snaps out of the haze. He can’t quite believe what he’s hearing. 

“That was you?” he spits, betrayal winning over disbelief. The rumour that everybody chose to believe over his own words cost him many friendships and more. “Everybody thought I was a whore! No one wanted anything to do with me until junior year!” Jongdae clenches his fists, suddenly blinded by rage. He runs his hand through his hair, almost tearing a few out in his anger. He tries to think reasonably but finds out he can’t. 

Baekhyun just shrugs, calculated and cold. His reaction just fuels Jongdae further and something breaks in him.

“Fine, you want to blame me? That’s okay. Just know, that I didn’t have the slightest idea about your relationship problems because Yifan never told me anything. If I would have known, I would have never done something like that to you, or anybody for that matter. Congrats for being so far up your ass that you took it out on the wrong person though,” Jongdae hisses, turning on his heels, leaving speechless Baekhyun behind.

 

Outside, Jongdae fails to hold back the few tears that escape his eyes, wiping them away furiously. He feels weirdly empty but angry at the same time, still trying to find any indication that this was maybe just a bad dream.

How can Baekhyun blame him for it? How dare he say such awful things about him? Resisting the urge to scream, Jongdae bites his lips hard enough that it starts bleeding. 

Great. That will look awesome in the wedding photos.

His breath comes out heavy, close to sobs. He needs to calm himself down quick, because he knows he’s already supposed to be somewhere else. 

Smoothing down his hair, a bitter realization hits him. He always wanted to understand why the situation between him and Baekhyun was the way it was and well, now he finally knows.

It surely wasn’t worth it.

 

The wedding is beautiful and Jongdae hates that the entire time, he feels like crying. Not because he is happy, but rather, fucking miserable.

“You okay?” Minseok asks him after ceremony, looking him over. He also has a few dried tears on his cheeks but for totally different reason.

Jongdae nods curtly. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“You don’t look fine. I mean, fuck, Yixing’s vow made me cry like a fucking baby, but you cried even before any of them managed to walk down the aisle.” Minseok lifts one eyebrow, giving him The Look, telling him that he sees through Jongdae’s bullshit. Of course, he kept an eye on Jongdae the entire time. He knows him far too well so there isn’t any point for him to keep hiding.

He lets out a sigh. “Me and Baekhyun had a fight.”

“Oh, that’s why he looked so pissed. I though he got emotional during the wedding but apparently not. That would make more sense than crying because of people he barely knows.”

Jongdae widens his eyes, surprised that Baekhyun even came. He quickly composes himself. 

He shrugs, acting indifferent even when Minseok gives him a knowing look. It’s not like he cares about what’s Baekhyun doing.

“I changed my mind about him, you know. He’s a good kid. He even went to apologize to us for yesterday even though he didn’t have to.” Minseok carries on after a while and Jongdae just clenches his jaw hard, resisting the urge to reveal everything.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae don’t exchange another word. Jongdae feels insanely uncomfortable during the whole wedding dinner because of the seating order making them sit next to each other, side to side. However, it seems like they have a silent agreement to pretend like the other’s not even there.

His friends take him aside after a toast to ask what happened, seeing him so tense but he refuses to let out more than what he already told Minseok. He reassures them that it’s nothing to worry about and makes them promise that they won’t say anything to the newly married couple.

He can’t help it but he doesn’t enjoy himself, feeling detached from everyone around him. He leaves earlier than most to move all of his things into Luhan’s and Minseok’s room as they were so nice to let him spend the night. He doesn’t forget to put money on Baekhyun’s bedside table, though.

 

________________________________________

 

Jongdae lets out a huge sigh. Eating at the restaurant with his friends would normally cheer him up even in the worst of situations but today, it just isn’t working. A whole week passed since the trip and despite everything that happened there, his life remained the same. His friends are still throwing him pity parties, but they don’t make him feel any better like they usually would.

Junmyeon and Yixing aren’t with them, having chose to stay in Hawaii for their honeymoon too. They should be back in the next few days and Jongdae’s glad that they still don’t know a thing about what had happened. They shouldn’t need to worry about him, anyway.

The rest of the trip was a fiasco. The evening after the wedding, when they were supposed to fly home, Jongdae booked another flight for himself on the day after, later than anybody else. He didn’t think he could handle sitting so many hours next to Baekhyun, deciding he would rather fly alone, despite how lonely it was.

He just... he really couldn’t bare to see Baekhyun.

It’s funny, because he isn’t really that mad about the high school incident anymore. It was just a period in his life that’s long gone and maybe it would have mattered to his younger self but now it’s already in the past. Jongdae doesn’t even dwell on it anymore. He can’t change it, doesn’t even want to because if it wasn’t for it, he would have never learnt who his real friends really were.

What’s harder to deal with though is the rejection. 

He wants to laugh at himself. How could he hope for some trip to change anything? Did he think he would find someone? He should stop pondering the whole love thing, shouldn’t even try to find it.

Because once he does, it just kicks him in the ass.

“He still hasn’t called?” Luhan asks, mouth full of pasta, pulling Jongdae out of his thoughts.

Jongdae shakes his head. He doesn’t inform Luhan though, that he had blocked Baekhyun’s number a week ago.

“Don’t worry, from what I’ve seen, you two will be able to work it out.” Minseok gives him an encouraging smile and Jongdae’s stomach drops. Guilt swallows him up because he still hasn’t told his friends the full story while he probably should. The situation’s gotten far too complicated for him to handle, and he’s far too bitter and heartbroken to deal with it on his own.

“Should I beat him up?” Kyungsoo asks half-heartedly, taking another bite. Jongdae just gives him a sad smile, a little thank you in return, and shakes his head. For now, he only needs them by his side and maybe some time to heal. He really appreciates their concern though. Maybe he should just tell them everything right now and then it all won’t seem so hopeless.

He mulls over it, coming to decision and opens his mouth, ready to let out the truth-

“Oh, he’s here,” Chanyeol suddenly exclaims and Jongdae’s heart stops. Chanyeol’s gaze is directed right behind him and panic kicks in. He doesn’t even need to hear who, because it’s obvious by the way his friend’s eyes narrow.

“No, no, no,” he repeats desperately. He isn’t ready to see Baekhyun, isn’t ready to deal with the hurt just yet. The clatter rings around the table when his thighs hit the table as he quickly stands up. Of course, it draws the attention of the closest people around them, including Baekhyun.

“Jongdae?” his eyes widen, mouth agape as he can’t believe what he’s seeing. He changes direction, walking towards him.

“I have to go,” Jongdae proclaims hurriedly, already halfway to the door, leaving his astonished friends behind.

“Jongdae!” even when he’s already outside, he still hears Baekhyun’s voice, his steps following him. He could break into run, but he already feels stupid enough and he knows he won’t be able to hide from Baekhyun forever. He’s tried and already failed.

He just doesn’t want to hear any hurtful things anymore because he truly honestly became fond of Baekhyun despite everything. He couldn’t help it. That’s why he doesn’t want to hear anything the other has to say to him, because he would listen.

He stops, waits for the sound of door closing but doesn’t turn to face the other male. He hears Baekhyun shift uncertainly behind him.  
“I don’t know what to do,” Baekhyun confesses, a strange sadness tingling in his voice. “I really want to apologize for... pretty much everything to be honest but I’m not sure if you’ll hear me out.”

Jongdae’s surprised that Baekhyun even wants to apologize to him. He wavers for a couple of seconds before he faces him. The red-head indeed looks sorry with his mouth twisted in weird pouty angle and a crease between his eyebrows. Jongdae almost forgives him right there and then but he quickly pulls himself together, shaking his head.

“Not here-,” before he even manages to finish his sentence, Chanyeol’s already poking his head out of the door, looking them over.

“Everything alright?” he asks Jongdae, but his eyes stay on Baekhyun, reproachful.

Jongdae’s touched because he knows of his friend’s usual kind nature. He reaches out his hand to pat his friend on his arm. “It is, thank you.”

Once Chanyeol’s back inside, he addresses Baekhyun again. 

“Wanna walk for a little bit?”

The sun’s only just setting right now and Jongdae remembers how nice watching the same scene with sun disappearing into the sea and Baekhyun beside him was. He kind of regrets having so many memories that will stay in the past when his feelings are still there.

“So...,” Baekhyun starts but doesn’t continue. He keeps his head down, biting his lips and Jongdae can practically see the little wheels turning inside his head. He is clearly desperately trying to think about the things to say, maybe too much.

“I was a real asshole and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say the things I did, it was just... I just really wanted to hurt you to keep you away from me and that’s terrible and I’m sorry.” Baekhyun explains, ashamed, surprising Jongdae with his raw honesty.

He doesn’t respond because he honestly can’t think of anything. It kind of hurts him even more that Baekhyun would go to such lengths to make sure nothing would have happened between them. 

They just keep on walking in silence, the sun rays caressing their skin. 

“You know, he cheated on me to.” Jongdae admits, not wanting to deal with his own thoughts just yet.

“I’ve heard. I thought it was only fair. I wasn’t even angry anymore, but by that time we were already enemies for life and death so...” Baekhyun trails off, in thoughts, before he picks up again.

“When I saw your ad, I acted childishly just to take the piss out of you and maybe to see you again. So when I realized I started to feel different about you that night we got so drunk, it kind of got out of my control. I freaked out the next morning and tried so hard to remember why I hated you in the first place. Then it all turned into shit.”

Jongdae chuckles despite himself. He’s glad Baekhyun hates him a little less now, at least.

“I’m truly sorry. For everything I’ve done to you and for what I’ve said. I still should have handled it differently.” 

“I can kind of understand. I’ve done my fair share of pranks and insults over the years so, I’m sorry for that, too.” Jongdae responds truthfully and Baekhyun nods in understanding, staring at the ground.

“I just wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you-,” Baekhyun lets out a huge sigh at the same time as Jongdae says: “I never expected I would fall in love with you-”

They both freeze, looking at each other in shock.

“Y-you fell in love with me?” Baekhyun asks disbelievingly while Jongdae’s heart almost beats its way out of his chest. He stands speechless, wondering if this is some kind of big joke.

“I can’t believe I managed to fuck this up.” Baekhyun throws his head back with a loud groan.

“Maybe you didn’t,” Jongdae says, surprising even himself. He falls silent again while Baekhyun watches him with hopeful eyes to really think it through. 

“So it was a misunderstanding and you don’t have anything against me?” he asks just to make sure, satisfied when Baekhyun shakes his head. “You don’t think your breakup was my fault?” another shake. “And you don’t hate me?”

“I like you very much,” Baekhyun blurts out, his cheek a pretty shade of pink.

A smile spreads across Jongdae’s cheeks and he reaches out his hand shyly for Baekhyun to take.

“Then it should be all good,” Jongdae beams, happy. Baekhyun gives him a wide smile of his own, like he couldn’t quite believe his luck. Jongdae suddenly feels so much lighter as they continue staring into each other’s eyes, but Baekhyun’s smile suddenly turns mischievous.  


“I really miss your snoring,” he playfully teases.

“Hey! I don’t snore!” Jongdae whines and Baekhyun throws his head back to laugh loudly. He quietens, his eyes turning more gentle.

“And I missed this,” he squeezes Jongdae’s hand in his and he bites his lips.

“Do you know what I missed the most?” Jongdae asks, innocently tilting his head. Baekhyun lifts up his eyebrows questioningly and Jongdae leans in, enjoying the way the other man's eyes drop.

“This,” he whispers before capturing Baekhyun’s mouth in a slow kiss.


End file.
